


The scars are on the wrong side

by virginiasbish



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Dress Up, F/F, Family, Fluff, Momboss and Detectiveson, tiny!mako and bolin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginiasbish/pseuds/virginiasbish
Summary: AU in which Kya and Lin adopted Mako and Bolin. Mako is sweet as sugar and Bolin is… Bolin.
Relationships: Kya II & Bolin, Kya II & Mako, Lin Beifong & Bolin, Lin Beifong & Mako, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 17
Kudos: 85





	The scars are on the wrong side

It was quiet. Too quiet. Mako and Bolin were good boys, but not a single sound came out of the kids’ room. And a toddler and a five-year-old not making any noise was always suspicious.

Kya put her book aside and went to see what her sons were up to. Lin was at work, so there was no one in this apartment right now who could watch the boys with their feet. She did not even bother to look into their room since the bathroom door stood slightly ajar. The light was on. Now that she was just outside the room, she heard somebody… munching. 

“Bolin, spit that out!” she said more sternly than she had intended. She picked up the boy, held him over the sink and tried to get clumps of red lipstick out of his mouth. The boys had found her makeup bag. And they seemed to have had lots of fun with it. 

As she turned towards Mako, she saw that he had used her lipstick in a more sophisticated manner than his little brother. Two pink lines adorned his cheek. 

“Mako, what were you two doing?” she asked calmly. 

He looked away in shame. “We… we played dress-up.” 

Kya could not hide a small smile as she put Bolin down again. “And who did you want to dress up as?”

Mako looked up to his mother. “I wanted to look like mama. When I’m a big boy, I want to be just like her and beat up the bad guys!”

The way he adored his mother warmed Kya’s heart. As she gave him a kiss on the forehead and attempted to answer him, Bolin interrupted.

“I want to be a pwincess!” he yelled and went for another lipstick. 

Kya picked him up again and put a hand on Mako’s shoulder. “If you want to, I can help you two with your costumes and makeup.”

Bolin cheered while Mako nodded shyly. 

When Lin returned home from work, she was greeted with a sight she would have never expected. Her wife and two sons sat on the couch all dolled up, eating popcorn and listening to the pro-bending match on the radio. Her youngest wore tiny pigtails, smudged pink lipstick, lots of blue eyeshadow and a pillowcase that was apparently supposed to be a dress. In the middle sat Kya, who looked like she had fallen into a makeup bag. She had probably let the kids use her face as a canvas. And to the left lay Mako, who, in stark contrast to the others, just wore black track pants and a white tank top. As she sat down on the couch with her family, she spotted something in his face. She could not stop her from eyes welling up with tears as she bowed down to whisper into his ear. 

“Mako, dear, you do look like a really tough guy,” she said and kissed him on his temple, “but the scars are on the wrong side.”


End file.
